


Two Blonde Friends

by tonksremus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksremus/pseuds/tonksremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena just wanted a friend, not to go to a stupid party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Blonde Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Delphine and Helena being friends would be cute. They're both like puppies that need to be loved and cuddled with. So I decided to start writing my own stories about them. Hope you like!

It had all started off with Helena wanting to read with Sarah. Since she had obtained herself from her hideaway, she had wanted to show Sarah her things, but it seemed like her sister never had time for her. Helena was hoping that tonight they could finally spend time with each other. She hadn't planned on Sarah telling her that she had to get ready for a party.

"I do not vant to go Sarah." Helena says for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

"Well what do you want, Helena?" Sarah asks sarcastically.

"I vant to show you my things. Spend time with each other" Helena admits with a shy smile. Though she wasn't allowed to have much while under Thomas's control, she still was allowed to keep small things. Like her blue rosary and her beloved sheep stuffed animal. Books that she remembered from her childhood that the nuns had read to her, they weren't the original but it was close enough. Helena liked it when people to read to her, it was one of things she missed the most about being a small child. She hoped that Sarah would also enjoy reading books, and maybe read to her.

"Well it's your luck day. You don't have to go to the party." Sarah tells her. Helena's eye's brighten.

Sarah smirks, "The party is coming to you."

"Vhat? I don't understand?" Helena says confused.

Sarah laughs as she moves to her room, "It's my, our, turn to host it." Sarah tells her as she grabs some CD's.

"But why?" Helena pouts.

"Because. Now help me clean and I'll give you some candy."  
\---

Everything was ready. Drinks were chilled. Allison was bringing the food. And most importantly, Sarah had gotten Helena to brush her hair.

"Is this okay?" Helena asked again before Sarah left the room.

"Like I said last time, yes." Sara says with a slight frown. She puts her hand on her her hip, in a very Allison type of way, and stares at Helena.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asks her.

"What... What if they don't like me?" Helena rushes out in one breath.

"If they don't like you?" Sarah scoffs, "Of course they'll like you. Kira likes you," Sarah pauses, "I like you."

Helena stares at her with an hopeful look, " You like me?"

"You're my sister, of course I like you meathead." Helena, smiling like the maniac she used to be, hugs Sarah tightly.

"I like you too. We've got-

"A connection. I know."  
\---

"Now don't forget, Monkey, don't let Helena be lonely or stay in her room the entire time." Sarah whispers to her daughter when she gets there.

"Yes mommy." Kira replies before running to Helena's room, she opens the already cracked door without knocking . Helena is on the bed reading one of her books, she looks up and smilies at the little girl.

"Hello my little angel. How are you? Helena says as she closes her book.

"I'm good. Glad to see everyone." Helena stiffens, "Especially you." Kira finishes smoothly as she walks over to Helena's bed.

"I"m glad to see you too."

"Will you go meet everyone with me? There's a lotta food." Food. Helena's weakness.

"Lead the way angel."  
\---

"Come on Helena! I think Allison is over here." Kira says excitedly. She spots Allison and runs up and hugs her.

"This is Helena. Helena this is Aunt Allison." Kira waits for Helena to say something before tugging on her arm.

"You are the good cook." Helena mumbles towards the ground.

Smiling Allison says, "Thank you Helena, I hope you'll enjoy what I made tonight. You too Kira, I made that macaroni you like."

"Thank you! Helena likes mac and cheese too." Kira tells her.

Helena nods her head in agreement.

"Well that's nice sweetie." Allison looks at Helena, as if waiting for her to say something. Helena stares back with an odd smile.

Allison sighs, "Right. Kira? Do you know where Felix is?"  
\---

"Of course she's late. Probably having a nice romp with her French tart." Allison snarls before gulping down her third glass of red wine.

"Allison! Not in front of-" Sarah motions towards Kira who was drawing on the chair by the TV. Helena was forced to sit with the 'grown ups'.

"Tart? Have you tasted her before?" Felix says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"I like tart things." Helena states with a smile.

"I know you do. You ate all my gummy worms." Sarah tells her with a small smile.

"Can I have some wine?" Helena asks.

"If Allison hasn't drank it all." Felix shoots Allison a fake dirty look.

Helena was bored. Her sister was spending all her time with her friends, and Allison and Felix didn't trust her.

The door bell rings. Sarah gets up and walks to the door, opening it slowly.

An energetic ball of energy tackles Sarah into a hug, a very long hug. A blonde woman walks behind her, holding a container.

Helena was now bored and sister didn't let her hug her like that. Helena watches the blonde look down at the ground, she looked nervous and out of her comfort place.

Sarah brings the other clone towards them with a large smile, " Look who is finally here!"

"I'm almost always late." Cosima shrugs before spotting Helena, You must be Helena, I'm Cosima, and this-

"I'm Delphine." Helena diverts her attention to the blonde, and smiles. She likes the French, the French are nice. They make good bread. Helena always liked their bread.

"Hi." Helena says directly to Delphine.

"I wanted to make something, but Cosima said that all Allison would have thought of everything. So I made jello, the most neglected dessert." Delphine tells the group with a smile, which was not returned by the group. Unless Helena's sort of dreamy expression counted.

"How do we know if it's not poisoned?" Felix asks.

"Felix!" Sarah snaps.

"No one like's jello." Allison says.

"Allison!" Both Allison and Felix shrug and go back to drinking.

"Here, I'll show you where to put the jell-

Helena cuts Sarah off, "I will do it."

"What?" Sarah asks, not used to Helena actually volunteering to be around anyone other than Kira.

"I want to do it." Helena pouts.

"Let her do it," Cosima says, " We need to talk anyway."

Helen get up and reaches for Delphine's hand. Once she has hold of it, she slightly tugs on it. Delphine follows her tour guide, but stops when they pass the kitchen.

"Where are we-

Helena shushes her and shakes her head. Sh leads Delphine to her room.

"This is my room." Helena tells her.

"Lovely, but I think-

Helen cuts her off again, " I like jello, and tart things." Helena opens her door as Delphine mouths 'tart things' to herself.

"Thank you?"

"I like you accent too. French people are nice, and beautiful." Helena walks into her room, Delphine trailing behind her. The room was simple, there was a book shelf by the window, and a small sheep on a pillow. Delphine sees a book on Helena's bed and smiles.

"I used to love that book and a child. Tres bon." Delphine says as goes over to pick up the large Madeline book after putting the jello on the bed.

"It is my favorite."

"Which one?" Delphine asks as she sits on the corner of the bed, flipping through the book.

"All of them. Which one is yours?" Helena replies with a cheeky smile.

Delphine huffs, " I do not know. It has been to long since I've read them."

"We could read some now?"  
\---

"She's trying, and she's finding a cure. So be nice to her." Cosima says to the group.

"Fine." Allison mutters, the other two adults only nod their head in agreement.

"She's really great once you met her." Cosima reassures them, "By the way, where is she."

"Looking around Sarah realizes that both Delphine and Helena had not come back during the rather awkward, and long conversation.

"I don't know," Sarah stands up and walks to the kitchen, "They're not in here."

"Then where are they," Cosima looks around the kitchen, "and the jello?"

Jello? And that's when it hit Sarah, "I know where they are."

Sarah walks to Helena's room, where the door was closed, and opened the door slightly.

Helena and Delphine were on Helena's bed, Delphine was reading one of the Madeline stories out loud as Helena ate the jello. Cosima stands behind Sarah and clear her throat.

Helena looks up with a frown and places her index finger over her mouth. Delphine continues the story as if she wasn't interrupted. When she finished the page she was on, she looked at Sarah and Cosima.

"Yes?" Delphine asks.

"What are you two doing?" Cosima asks with a small smile.

"You're suppose to be the smart one, she was reading." Helena replies, upset that they had interrupted her favorite part.

"But why?" Sarah asks.

"She has the right accent and I like her. She made jello, and likes my things." To prove the point Delphine picks up the the sheep and baaahhs. Cosima looks about as if she's about to keel over from her girlfriends cuteness. Helena no much better.

"Right, well, just come join us when you're ready come and join us." Sarah says halfheartedly before dragging Cosima away from the room.

"Sarah!" Helena calls out.

Sarah turns around, " Yes?"

"Close the door, please."

"But you don't like it when you're door is closed." Sarah reminds her.

"I want the door closed now though." Helena repeats with a frown. Delphine looks at Sarah with a raised eye brow.

"Okay." Sarah mutters and closes the door on her way out. Hearing Delphine continue the story the two clones move back to the living room.

"That was weird." Cosima says.

"What was weird?" Felix asks.

"Delphine was reading a children's book to Helena. While Helena ate the jello." Sarah tells him as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Maybe it's some weird foreplay?" Allison comments.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend!" Cosima yelps.

Kira looks up from her coloring, "Helena just wants a friend Mummy, Like in her dreams." She says softly.

The group of adults look down slightly, somewhat ashamed.

"Well it looks like she has one now, doesn't she Monkey?" Sarah says to her daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on posting more. But I'll probably post them on my tumblr first.


End file.
